


Bless the broken road

by rosalina2124



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jesse get's really sick will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???I set out on a narrow way many years agoHoping I would find true love along the broken roadBut I got lost a time or twoWiped my brow and kept pushing throughI couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to youThat every long lost dream led me to where you areOthers who broke my heart, they were like Northern starsPointing me on my way into your loving armsThis much I know is trueThat God blessed the broken roadThat led me straight to youYes, He didI think about the years I spent just passin' throughI'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to youBut you just smile and take my handYou've been there, you understandIt's all part of a grander plan that is coming true
Comments: 1





	Bless the broken road

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Clara and I relax,I’m safe,she’s checking on me. It’s been a rough night,I’m real sick,we’re not too sure what’s wrong with me,I’ve been vomiting and running a high fever,and I’ve not been tolerating fluids at all. I’ve been feeling poorly since yesterday but have been pushing through,no choice,I have to keep food on the table,a roof over our heads,I can’t afford to fall ill. It got worse tonight,to the point that she went to town,to go get Faith,Doc Carson is out of town until late tonight,so she’s all we’ve got. She got her,and brought her back,she checked me over,and decided to stay the night,just in case I take a turn,which I very well could,she’s worried about it being something called appendicitis,I know vaguely what it is,that it entails surgery,and that’s if I can make it through the night,without any complications,make it until the Doc Carson get’s here. “Easy love,it’s just me Jess,your fever’s about the same,how’s the pain”she murmurs sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looks tired and haggard under the dim lantern light,I know it has to be late,and she’s up with me,too worried to sleep. “It’s about the same,it just hurts”I murmur tiredly, “I know love,you’ll be alright,I promise,do you think you could tolerate water”she murmurs placing a cool hand against my cheek as she pulls the quilt up over me. “I think so,just a little”I say softly as I see her dip a cloth in the bowl of water,then she presses it to my lips,giving me some sustenance,it was Faith’s idea to do it that way,it gives me a little bit of water,but not enough to make me nauseous. I hear someone knock on the door softly at some point,Faith,I’m sure she want’s to check on me,see where we’re at. Clara lets her in,and she comes over to me,sitting on the edge of the bed,where Clara was just minutes ago. “Hey there,how are you feeling Jesse honey”she asks as she cards a hand through my hair,soothing,checking my temperature. 

“Not any better,but not any worse,about the same,it still hurts”I murmur wincing in pain as I feel another cramp make it’s presence known as I grab the edge of the quilt,letting myself be vulnerable,I can afford to in front of them. “I know honey,I know it hurts,we’ll get you through this alright,we’re so close to morning now”she murmurs as I feel her rub my stomach,trying to comfort,ease the pain a little bit. Before I know it it eases up,and I let them get me on my side,for my comfort,then she gets my temperature again. “103,it’s still the same,it’s good it’s not going up anymore,it’s also good your still feeling pain,I know it sounds bad,but if your still feeling pain that means it hasn’t ruptured,if it ruptures then it’s really bad”she murmurs gently squeezing my hand. 

“I think I’m going to hurl”I murmur softly as I let them sit me up,and they get a bucket in front of me. Sure enough I do puke,as I feel her rub my back softly,speaking soft words. I eventually finish,and I feel Faith wipe my mouth gently,getting rid of the sick,then they get me laying down,and on my side,tucking me under the quilts. I settle back in pretty quickly,and I feel her place a cool cloth against my brow,to cool me off. “Get some sleep honey,it’s only a few more hours,a few more hours and we can get you feeling much better”she murmurs as I feel her squeeze my hand,then go sit in the chair that’s near by. Clara gets on the bed with me,laying beside me ,letting me rest my head against her shoulder,and she whispers soothing words in my ear. “It’ll be alright dear,I’ll be right here,just close your eyes”she murmurs as I do so. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe and sound,knowing that I’ll be taken care of,and they’ll make sure I get feeling better.


End file.
